1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for lifting tires, and more particularly, to a device especially adapted for lifting a tire from a horizontal to a vertical position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handling large tires, whether mounted on wheels or unmounted, may put a lot of stress on a worker's back. This is especially true of large truck tires which may weigh in a range of 100 to 250 lbs. and which may range in sizes from 17.5 to 24.5 inches. Presently, a worker must bend over and lift the tire by hand.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to lifting tires, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,719; 3,517,959; 4,022,341; 4,123,038; and 4,136,903. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,719 discloses a mobile tire lifter which includes a seat structure on which a mechanic can remain seated as vehicle tires or wheel assemblies are quickly removed or replaced. The device is designed to move tires from one vertical position on or off a vehicle to another vertical position off or on the vehicle. The device is not designed to move a tire from a horizontal to a vertical orientation. In view of the above, it would be desirable if a tire lifter were provided that which is designed to lift a tire from a horizontal to a vertical orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,959 discloses a wheel lifter that is designed to fit onto a vertically oriented wheel and lift it to a higher location. No provision is provided for lifting a tire from a horizontal to a vertical orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,341 discloses a lifting device for tire-rim assemblies. The device is designed for moving a vehicle tire-rim assembly which may weigh several thousand pounds from a vertical orientation in one location to a vertical orientation in another location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,038 discloses a wheel lift apparatus that includes four wheels and hydraulic cylinder lifting devices. Such a complex device is very bulky and heavy and cannot be readily hand carried from one location to another. For convenience, it would be desirable if a tire lifter could be readily hand-carried from one location to another. Also, it would be desirable to lift and move tires without the use of hydraulic cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,903 discloses a tire lifting apparatus that is designed for lifting tires in a horizontal orientation. The device moves the horizontally oriented tires from one location to another.
Still other features would be desirable in a tire lifter apparatus. The tire lifting apparatuses disclosed in the prior art discussed above are complex devices having many moving parts. For purposes of simplicity and economy, it would be desirable if a tire lifter apparatus had only two moving parts. Tires come in a variety of thicknesses. Therefore, it would be desirable for a tire lifter apparatus to be readily adjustable to tires of a range of different thicknesses. It would also be desirable for a tire lifter apparatus to automatically clamp onto a tire to be lifted.
The principle of leverage is often used to lift heavy weights. In this respect, it would be desirable if a hand-held, readily-carried tire lifter apparatus having two moving parts employs the principle of leverage for lifting tires from a horizontal to a vertical orientation.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices for lifting and moving tires from one location to another, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a tire lifter apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is designed to lift a tire from a horizontal to a vertical orientation; (2) can be readily hand-carried from one location to another; (3) can be used to lift and move tires without the use of hydraulic cylinders; (4) has only two moving parts; (5) is readily adjustable to different tires having different thicknesses; (6) automatically clamps onto a tire to be lifted; and (7) is a hand-held, readily-carried tire lifter apparatus having two moving parts which employs the principle of leverage for lifting tires from a horizontal to a vertical orientation. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique tire lifter apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.